Elemental Magic
The elements 'are the four most basic aspects of the natural world: Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. When manipulated by a sorcerer, the elements can be used to perform powerful magic. Generally, magic performed through the manipulation of individual elements can be counteracted with magic invoking opposing elements. 'Earth The spells that regard this element are used to control rocks, trees, roots or plants in general. The High Priestess Nimueh was able to control the Earth in order to make the rock on which Arthur was standing collapse with the incantation "Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me.'' '''Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me" (The Poisoned Chalice). Other spells used to manipulate the element of Earth were used by Anhora when he had some roots of the Labyrinth of Gedref tie Merlin up ("Gehæftan") (The Labyrinth of Gedref) and by Merlin himself when he tried to break the stones of the prison in which Catrina trapped him ("Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol") (Beauty and the Beast: Part One). The spell used by the young warlock to make the ceiling collapse on the Knights of Medhir (The Fires of Idirsholas) ("Ahríes þæc!"), or on Morgana ("Feoll bu brand") (The Tears of Uther Pendragon) could be another spell that controls the element of Earth. Merlin once more displayed his powerful magic when he controlled this element again and caused some rocks to fall, blocking the path between King Arthur and a group of bandits in The Valley of the Fallen Kings. He used this spell: "Gewican ge stanas" (A Servant of Two Masters). 'Water' Water can be manipulated with the use of magic; there are spells that have power over this element alone or that combine it with others. Water is the helement of purification, regeneration and of healing. The Vilia, spirtis of the brooks and streams, posses healing powers and used the properties of this element to save Merlin from the Dorocha's cold and deadly touch (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). An Afanc, a beast born of clay, for example, is conjured using Earth and Water, and can only be destroyed using Wind and Fire, as accomplished by Merlin and Arthur. Nimueh, on the Isle of the Blessed summoned the power of Wind and Water and gathered the clouds to rain with the spell "Tídrénas" (Le Morte d'Arthur). 'Air' The spells that involve Wind and Air are forms of very powerful magic. One of the most effective is the Whirlwind Spell, but also other spells related to this element have been shown, like the one Merlin used to defeat the Afanc (The Mark of Nimueh, "Lyft is þe in bǽlwielm ac forhienanse wiðere") or to summon the mist (The Nightmare Begins, "Bene læg gesweorc"). He also cast a spell to protect himself from a poisonous smoke release by a trap in the Tomb of Ashkanar ("Þrosm tohweorfe") (Aithusa). Another extremely powerful application of this element is summoning a lightning. Merlin was able to master the Power over Life and Death and did this to strike Nimueh and restoring the balance of the world through her defeat (Le Morte d'Arthur). 'Fire' The Fire Spells and the Heat Spells are enchantments that control the element of Fire. The ability to summon a Guiding Light and other forms of magical sources of illumination is also related to this element. Category:Magic Category:Spells